


Double Trouble

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: AMERICA EXPRAIN!, M/M, Martis is confusion, Skins as twins, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: After many months, Martis went to Alucard's house to see if he had returned from his mission. He tried to find for his beloved blond but instead, he found someone else.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a long time ago. Then, I stopped because of writer's block and then I decided to write it again. This was initially written ever since Lone Hero's rework (who doesn't like those exposed buns)

 

_"Do you really have to go?" Martis looked down at the blond head resting on his chest. Alucard hummed before lifting up his face to look at his lover. They were both lying naked on their bed on a lazy morning. Their legs tangled underneath the covers._

 

_"Of course." Alucard smiled. "It's my job. I've sworn an oath to the king and I should do my duty as a demon hunter." He turned to lie on his stomach. "Besides, it won't be too long. Just for a month."_

_Martis rolled his eyes. His hand went up his lover's back and enjoyed how he tensed at the touch. "A month has too many days. I can't even handle your absence for a few minutes."_

 

_"Charming." Alucard said, pulling him for a kiss. "How about this, if you be a good boy and wait then maybe, I'll arrange a reward." He said, trailing one finger along Martis's jaw. The Ashura King smirked and gently took the hand to hold it in his._

 

_"Then I shall wait patiently, my love."_

 

******

 

A month had pass and Martis was the most cheerful man in the Land of Dawn. There was a smile that seemed to bizarre for others to see it etched on his face. Martis greeted everyone he met as he walked his way to his lover's home. The boy who sent him the message of Alucard's return was heavily rewarded with sweets and food for his family. Martis quickly put on his clothes and hurried towards the house. 

 

The grin on his face widened at the sight of a lone house coming into his view. His steps quickened as he was pulled by the strings of his love. One month felt like a torture to him. One month of loneliness and cold bed. Back then, he was used to solitary but after meeting his love, Alucard, he changed into a new man. 

 

Martis burst through the door, scaring the maids. "Alucard! I'm here." He yelled. The maids gave him a look before going back to their work. Martis ignored them and walked around the house. His boots echoed on the polished marble floor as he walked around. His eyes looked around for his lover, for that familiar blond hair. The man went into the living room, the kitchen even the garden at the back but no signs of his beloved. 

 

"Margaret, who was that?"

 

He heard a familiar voice. Martis instantly turned on his heels and walked back inside. His heart thumped hard against his chest and he rushed through the halls. He followed the voice until he was at the lobby of the entrance. Martis's breath was held in his throat at the sight of a young man. He had short silver hair and pale skin. He wore a green coat but nothing was worn to hide his exposed chest. The golden claw of his gauntlet held tight on a sword. He looked different but his face was all too similar. 

 

"Alucard." Martis went to wrap his arms around him but the young man moved away swiftly. There was confusion and fear on his face. Martis, himself, felt confused. 

 

"Who are you?" The young man asked, his grip on the sword tightened. "Why are you here?"

 

Martis frowned. "Alucard, it's me. What? You hit your head on your way back?"

 

The young man had a look of disbelief. "Alucard?" The man resisted the urge to slap his own face. "I'm not Alucard!"

 

"Martis?"

 

The two men turned around at the new voice. Martis was hit by another confusion when he saw his beloved blond demon hunter. Alucard had a smile on his face as he ran into his arms. "I miss you, honey!" He said, giving shocked Martis a kiss on the lips. Alucard pulled away and the smile on his face vanished when he saw the look on his lover's face. "What's wrong?"

 

Then someone cleared his throat, gaining their attention. Alucard turned and the smile was back on his face. "Lewis!"

 

"Lewis?" Martis echoed as he watched Alucard ran towards his doppelganger. The clone looked a bit annoyed but he seemed a bit relaxed. They were talking and Martis felt like a stranger to them. There was something about the way they talked. The tone they used, their hand movements - it tells something about them, mostly on their relationship. 

 

"It's been years since I last saw you, little brother."

 

"Little brother?"

 

His outburst had caught the two 'brothers' attention. Alucard walked over, the clone towing along. "Martis, have you met my twin brother? Lewis, this is my lover, Martis. Martis, this is my twin brother, Lewis."

 

Lewis was painstakingly similar to Alucard and it made Martis wince at the scowl he received. He had seen Alucard scowl but it was never towards him. It was usually towards his enemy or to someone he extremely hates. But to Martis, he was always smiling and hardly frowned. Meeting Lewis, his twin brother, is a completely different experience. 

 

"Come on, let's sit down for tea. I really miss you, honey."

 

Martis watched Lewis leaving ahead of them. Well, at least he could have some time with his Alucard. He dipped his head and placed a kiss on the blond hair. "You never told me you have a twin brother." He whispered in the hair. 

 

"Never see it as something important." Alucard looked up at him. "Besides, he's not a social person. He likes to be alone. He likes to do everything alone, work alone, eat alone, sleep alone. I used to call him the 'Lone Hero' because he's always on his own."

"You never tried to get close. I mean, you're his twin."

 

Alucard shrugged as he opened the door to the patio. "Even if you're siblings doesn't mean you're close. Come on. I have so many things to tell you."

 

******

 

Martis noticed something about Lewis. 

 

Alucard show no shame in displaying his affection towards his partner. There were three seats prepared but Alucard chose to sit on Martis's lap as he sipped his tea and bit onto a biscuit. Lewis sat on the opposite of Martis. His gaze was at the gardens but Martis noticed how his eyes would glance at the couple. The way he bit his lips and his lingering gaze, Martis had a feeling...

 

...that Lewis seemed wanting. 

 

"The fire burnt my coat though." Alucard sighed dramatically. "It was my favourite one."

 

"You wore your favourite coat to battle?" Lewis questioned with a raised brow.

 

"Then what was I suppose to do? Let it rot in my wardrobe?" Alucard leaned back. "At least I have a sense of fashion unlike someone who enjoys wearing the same coat of the same colour for the rest of his life."

 

"Says the one wearing blue since he was 5."

 

Alucard's hand flew to his chest in feigned shock. Martis snorted at the brothers bickering. Lewis seemed to be the antisocial brother who would prefer to be in his room doing what he enjoyed without being bothered by others. He seemed to be more matured than his older brother, Alucard. Alucard hardly shown his matured side. Most of the time, he portrayed a more playful and soft character than his twin. 

 

Similar but not the same. 

 

"Hey Martis." The man turned to his lover. "Remember that reward I told you about if you wait for me?" Martis nodded. Alucard smiled. "Come over for dinner okay? We got you prepared something worth it."

 

"We?"

 

Alucard winked as he and Lewis left the patio and into the house, leaving Martis alone with confusion. 

 

*******

 

Martis wanted to strangle Alucard during dinner. 

 

The twins intentionally wore similar clothes and even their hairstyles were the same. If not for their hair colour, Martis would be having trouble knowing who is who. Alucard sat on his right while Lewis was on his left. Both twins wore black flannel and jeans that hugged their legs so deliciously that it made the Ashura King drool. Martis saw at the head of the table so he could see the way the twins eat. 

 

And he did not like where their trying to get. 

 

Lewis elegantly cut a small piece of meat and brought the fork to his mouth. Martis watched him slowly pull the fork out of his mouth, the slight sucking noise he made. Alucard swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip from it. He looked at Martis from above the rim. His lashes made his eyes dark and lustful. Underneath the table, Martis clenched his hands on his pants as he felt heat pooling at his crotch. 

 

"I really am hoping for you to join the squad, Lewis." Alucard said as he lowered his glass. Lewis rolled his eyes. 

 

"You know how much I hate working with others." Lewis poked the pea on his plate. "I hate taking orders."

 

"Of course, the famous Lone Hero." Alucard teased making Lewis glare at him. He dabbed his lips with a napkin after he was finished. He stood up from his seat. "It's a great dinner. I think I'll head upstairs." He turned to his brother. "Care to join?"

 

Martis turned his head to Lewis. The young man sighed and stood up. He said nothing but he nodded his head. Alucard turned back to him. "Hey, we'll be in the master bedroom. Come over in 10 minutes, okay?" He said. Alucard motioned for Lewis to follow him and the twins left the dining room. Martis watched them go and looked down to his plate. 10 minutes seemed short but it felt like an eternity. Martis finished the remaining meat and vegetables on his plate. 

 

Once he was done, Martis stood up and started to head upstairs. His head started to imagine what Alucard had in store for him. Last time, Alucard put on a maid outfit and Martis still had that sexy image burnt in his head. Once, he even intentionally wore a girl's underwear and wore lose pants so it would show a tiny bit of the baby blue fabric. He can't guess what he had in store for him. 

 

He stood in front of the door. His hands clenched beside him, the fingernails digging into his palm. Martis took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. He waited for an answer. After a few minutes and he received nothing so he decided to walk inside. Martis pushed the door open, slowly and looked inside. It was dark. It was silent as well. Martis closed the door and switched on the lights. The lights flickered and Martis's eyes widened at the two figures on the bed. 

 

"Hello, darling." Alucard purred. The twins were in the most obscene leather clothes. They had on the same leather tube top and boxer shorts that fits their ass perfectly. Heck, they even had a small pair of bat wings on their back. Alucard was smirking while Lewis still had his frown on. Yet his eyes held the same seduction as his twin. Martis was stunned at how sexy they look. Alucard swung his legs, intentionally lifting his legs high and his heels clicking on the floor. Martis just realized that the twins wore matching high heeled boots. Alucard strutted over, rolling his hips as well. 

 

"You look surprised, honey." Alucard wrapped his arms around Martis's neck and kissed his lips. He moaned and his tongue fought for dominance. Martis recovered from his shock when he felt a hand on his crotch. He grabbed Alucard and kissed him deeper. The couple moaned as they rubbed their bodies together. Martis opened his eyes and looked at the other one on the bed. Lewis just laid on the bed, his eyes watching like a panther. Alucard pulled away from the kiss and pulled him close to the bed. Alucard pushed him on the bed and climbed over him. The blond hunter grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him again. He pulled away with a wet pop and looked at his twin. 

 

"Don't you wanna know what his dick taste like?" Alucard gasped. He rolled his eyes to his lover. "He has a big dick."

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes at Martis and slid off the bed with more elegance than Alucard. Martis found it odd that Lewis looks like Alucard yet his behavior was quite the opposite. Martis heard Lewis's heels clicking but he can't see because Alucard blocked the view. The blond dipped down and bit his neck. Martis sucked a deep breath and he felt heat pooling on his groin. Then, he felt more pressure on his crotch and heard his zipper being pulled down. His pants were pulled and thrown aside. Martis moaned at the hands on his exposed penis. 

 

"You're right, he's big." Lewis commented before licking the head as he rubbed the shaft. Martis sucked a breath. Lewis was playing with his dick and Alucard licking his body from the neck to his chest. The arousal he felt was almost unbearable. There was something raging inside him. Like a caged beast wanting to be free. Alucard stopped licking him and climbed off his body. Lewis had stopped licking his dick and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it like a lollipop. Alucard went down and joined giving Martis  a blowjob. The twins sucked and licked his shaft while looking at him underneath their lashes. Martis felt his dick getting harder and more precum oozing out. 

 

"He's gonna cum soon." Lewis stated, smirking for the first time. " I want it." He said, pushing his brother aside. Alucard pouted. He looked at Martis and pushed his boyfriend back on the bed. Alucard pulled down his shorts and threw them aside. Then he turned around and sat down inches away from Martis's face. 

 

"Lick me honey." Alucard growled. "Like how you always do."

 

Martis looked at the pulsing asshole before grabbed his lover's butt and pulled him close. He darted his tongue out and licked the puckered hole. Alucard flinched and moaned at the rimming he got. His legs were shaking and his breath ragged. His own dick was getting hard as well. Lewis was still sucking his dick. He looked up and saw his brother's face scrunched up with the pleasure. His face and chest were flushed. Lewis blushed at the sight of his brother. To be honest, this was his first time having real sex. 

 

He only have sex with other men for the sake of his mission. 

 

Lewis looked down at the cock. It was about to explode with cum soon. Lewis tried to decided if he should swallow the cum or...

 

Lewis stood up and pulled down his shorts. He left the dick twitching and went to finger his own hole. Lewis grunted and moaned softly as he scissored himself, preparing to take the dick up his ass. The twins' moans became harmonized together and it was a melody soothing for the top. Lewis pulled out his fingers and shakily stood up. He guide the dick and slowly sat down with the penis piercing his dick. Martis jolted at the tightness around his penis. He sighed and blew on Alucard's hole, making the blond shiver. Lewis pulled up before pushing himself back down again. He moaned loud with the penis filling him up. "His dick is amazing..." He moaned. 

 

"I know right..." Alucard gasped. "God, I'm gonna cum soon."

 

"Mmm...ahhh..." Lewis moaned as he humped. The twins were moaning louder and louder. Their dicks were getting harder and precum were splattering on Martis's body. Martis held the hunter's thighs hard as his arousal was getting higher. His hips automatically moved as he thrust up. Martis listened to Lewis moaning louder with each thrust. His ass was very tight, maybe even more tight than his brother. Martis would love to fuck Alucard later just to compare the twins. 

 

"C-Cumming!" Alucard screamed as his dick spurt out cum all over Martis's chest. Lewis gasped as his own dick shot cum and Martis hot cum in his butt. The twins and the Ashura King panted from the sex. Martis looked at his lover above him. Alucard called him over to tease him. First he kept secret of having a twin brother and he dared to tease him like this? 

 

"Oh, it's on."  
  


"Huh?"

 

Alucard yelped when he was pushed to lie down beside Martis. Lewis was shocked and climbed off Martis so the king can loom over his boyfriend. Martis lifted the blond's legs and let it hooked around his shoulders. He looked down and smirked at the panic expression. "Not how you planned love?"

 

"Umm...well, you see AAHHHH!" Alucard's words were cut off when Martis penetrated his hole. "Martis.." He cried out. His body shook with each thrust. "You're too rough! Slow down..."

 

"I'm not slowing down. I can't. You did this to me and you're gonna bear it."  
  


"Ahhh...mmmm!" 

 

Lewis watched from the side, his twin brother getting fucked by his boyfriend. His dick sprung to life at how sexy Martis sounds and the skin slapping in their sex. Alucard's jaw dropped and he moaned loud. Martis was fucking him very hard and fast. It hurts but it was amazing at the same time. Alucard opened his eyes and stared deep into Martis's red ones. He brought up his arms and pulled him close for a kiss on the lips. They tasted each other as they ride through their sex. Alucard moaned again when Martis hit his sweet spot. His dick was aching for a release. 

 

"Martis, I wanna cum." Alucard gasped. "I wanna cum so bad, baby. Please let me cum!"

 

Martis wrapped his fingers around Alucard's dick and squeezed it, making the blond twisted in discomfort. "Martis!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to release so bad but Martis won't let him. He was going crazy from the pleasure. Alucard clawed at Martis's back and hooked his legs hard around Martis's body. "Martis! Martis!"

 

The Ashura King decided to release his boyfriend's cock as he pushed harder as he was reaching his own climax. They were going fast and it made the bed creaked. Martis went down and bit Alucard on the shoulder. He thrust more and released his cum inside with a loud roar. Alucard was breathless as his dick spurts out cum again. The harsh sex had taken a lot of his energy and it made him too tired to even move. Martis panted as he watched Alucard being limp on the bed, cum oozing out from his butt as his stomach was covered with half-dried cum. 

 

Martis stood up and climbed off the bed. Slowly, like a demon, he turned around and glared at the Alucard copy sitting on the sofa. Lewis was panting and his cock was twitching. Martis smirked devilishly and walked over to the other twin. Lewis looked like he wanted to run but Martis quickly grabbed him and made him sit on his lap. Martis lifted his own cock and aimed it at Lewis's hole. "Let's see if you're just as much of a slut as your brother."

 

"AHHHH!" Lewis screamed as he was penetrated. He held on Martis's shoulder to not get shoved off thanks to the king's thrust up his butt. "Oh, Martis. SO good..." He moaned. 

 

"Mmm you sounded just like your brother." Martis purred. He held Lewis tight and licked his neck. Lewis gasped and moaned loud. Martis looked over Lewis's shoulder and saw Alucard looking at them. He still looked tired from their session. His face was flushed and his chest going up and down as he panted. His dick was twitching. Alucard brought his hand down to his dick and started to rub it in sync with Martis's pace when he fucked his twin. Martis held Lewis tight and stood up. Lewis moaned due to the movement of the dick in his ass when Martis moved to stand. Martis walked over to the bed and laid him down. They continued to fuck. 

 

Martis turned his head and kissed the blond hunter. His dick was aching again for another release. The slapping in the room was getting very loud. Lewis twisted and clenched his fingers in the sheets. He moaned and panted like a bitch in heat. Alucard moved and sat on his brother's stomach. He leaned back and let Martis pinched his nipples. Martis bit and sucked on his neck. Alucard rubbed his cock harder as Martis was getting to his climax. Alucard reached back and grabbed Lewis's cock. The three men moaned and gasped hard in their sex. 

 

"Martis, I love you." Alucard and Lewis said in unison. Martis thrust harder and harder. Alucard screamed as he came all over his brother and Lewis shot cum on Alucard's lower back. Martis thrust more before releasing his cum inside Lewis again. He slowly ride his high off before pulling out. Alucard panted and fell to his brother's side. Lewis opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Alucard smiled at him and turned to his boyfriend. 

 

"How's that for some double trouble?"

 

Martis scoffed. The twins scooted aside to give space for the Ashura King to lie down in between them. Alucard and Lewis wrapped their legs around him and cuddled close. Martis kissed both of them. The sex had sucked their energies and made them fall into a deep sleep. 

 

A king and his twin devils...


End file.
